Night Flight
by princess dragon 96
Summary: First fanfiction. After a stressful week, Danny cheers up his sister by taking her out for a night out on the town, phantom style.


**Hey everybody! I can't believe I'm on now. As the summary says, this is not only my first Danny Phantom fan fiction, this is my first fan fiction period. I hope everybody enjoys it. This idea has been in my head for a while because I am a huge sucker for sibling relationships in cartoons, and Danny and Jazz fir the bill perfectly. This story takes place after Phantom Planet.**

**Enjoy!**

Night Flight

"What a week."

Jazz Fenton drove up to Fenton works on the corner. The back seats of her car were filled with books and papers. Jazz herself wasn't looking too well. Her hair was a complete mess and she looked like she was about to fall asleep.

Jazz opened her car door and went to the back seats. She started ruffling through the books and papers.

"Oh, I'll find those papers later," Jazz mumbled to herself. She closed the car door and went inside.

Inside the kitchen, Maddie was making steaks for dinner while Jack was working on a new invention. Maddie turned off the stove when she saw Jazz come in.

"Hi sweetie how was the library?" she asked.

Jazz took an opportunity to help out at the library for a week. She thought it would look good on her college application. However it wasn't what she expected. Jazz was always running around, restocking shelves at a fast paced speed, cleaning up after little kids, repairing books and all sorts of busy jobs. Today, a summer camp came to the library, and Jazz was exhausted by the time it was over.

"Just perfect," Jazz said in a low tone.

"Dinner is just about done, want to join us?" Maddie asked.

"I think I'll go upstairs. Bring me something in a couple of minutes," Jazz answered walking up stairs.

"It's finally done!" Jack exclaimed. "The Fenton ghost shocker can make ghosts on the run stop in their tracks."

"Dear, I think the library job didn't go well for Jazz this week," Maddie said.

"You think so?" Jack asked.

Maddie got four plates and put slices of steak on them

"She's been stressed out every day and always wants to be upstairs all by herself," she explained.

Maddie took three of the four plates and put them on the table, one in front of Jack and the other two in front of empty seats.

"Danny, dinner's ready!" Maddie called.

In a matter of seconds, Danny phased through the roof of the kitchen.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled. He grabbed the Fenton ghost shocker and fired it at Danny. Danny got a shock and fell to the floor.

"Dad!" Danny yelled annoyingly.

"Whoops, sorry son," Jack replied.

"Are you ok?" Maddie asked helping Danny up.

"I'm fine," the young halfa replied.

"Young man, what have I told you about phasing in the house?" Maddie asked.

"I know," Danny responded. "Sorry, just wanted to get down faster. I'm hungry."

A white ring formed around Danny's waist and separated, turning Danny back into a human. He looked over and saw the lone plate of steak on the counter.

"Is that one for Jazz?" he asked.

"Yes, but she is spending the night in her room again. Would you mind taking it to her?" Maddie asked.

Danny nodded. He grabbed the plate and went up the Jazz's room. Danny knocked on the door.

"It's open," Jazz called from inside.

Danny opened the door. Jazz was lying on her bed. She looked like she was going to burst with anger and stress. Danny walked over.

"Hey Jazz, I brought you your dinner." He said

Jazz sighed. "Thanks Danny," she took the plate and started eating.

"So the library didn't work out well today?" Danny asked his sister.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to be alone right now," Jazz responded.

Danny wanted to say more, but he realized Jazz was right. She needed to get rid of her stress, and this seemed like the best thing to do right now.

"Ok, see you later," Danny said as he closed the door.

He was getting worried now. Jazz had been overworked before and most of the time, she would relax and feel better. But this time she was stressed out more than ever. Danny went back downstairs where his parents were eating and joined them.

"How is she?" Maddie asked.

Danny looked down at his steak and didn't say anything. He took his fork and started eating.

"I wish there was something we could do to help her out," Maddie said.

"Maddie dear, remember when you used to get stressed out when one of your inventions didn't work? I would always drive you around town to see the sights. That would always perk you up," Jack said with a smile.

"Of course I remember," Maddie answered.

Danny stopped eating. 'That's it' he thought. "Mom, can Jazz and I go out tonight?"

"Well, I don't know. Jazz might not be in the mood sweetie," she replied.

"But I think I know how to calm Jazz down. Please let me take her out," Danny asked again.

Maddie thought for a moment. "Ok, but don't cause any trouble."

"Sweet! Thanks mom," Danny ran upstairs. He walked up to Jazz's room, hoping his idea would work. He knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" Jazz called form her room.

"It's me, can I come in?" Danny said.

"Danny, I told you I want to be left alone," Jazz answered.

"Please let me in Jazz. I want to help," Danny explained.

There was a moment of silence. Danny turned around to go back downstairs when he heard Jazz's door open.

"Ok, come in," Jazz said.

Danny smiled and ran inside. He went over to the window and opened it. Fresh air came inside the stuffy room with a gentle breeze.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked.

"We're going to take a little trip," Danny said. "I think you'll like it."

As soon as he stopped talking, Danny transformed into Danny Phantom. Jazz started to figure out where this was going.

"Wait, you mean a trip…in the sky?" she asked.

"Yea. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me," Danny explained.

Jazz looked at her little brother. This was the teen who saved the town from ghosts. He wouldn't let anything happen to his sister. Danny didn't have many opportunities to just fly around town, and he was using one of his for her. Jazz smiled.

"Ok, you win," she said.

She walked over to Danny. He lifted Jazz up. Normally, he wouldn't have been strong enough to lift her, but as a ghost he had extra muscle, and could lift her easily.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," Jazz responded.

Danny flew up and out of the window carrying Jazz. It was almost dark, so the lights of the town were on.

Not long after they left, Jazz started to smile and become amazed. She never saw Amity Park from the sky before, and at night. Never had she felt so free from the stress during her library week. With the wind in her face and hair, the fresh air surrounding her, she felt like nothing could stop her. Her spirit was as free as the wind.

The two siblings flew to Casper High. They saw Mr. Lancer in the hallway closing up classrooms. They saw Dash handing out with Kwan near the football field.

At town hall, Danny and Jazz flew past a window to say hi to Tucker. Then they flew past Danny's statue when he saved the planet from the distasteroid.

They flew by the Nasty Burger, where they saw Sam talking to Valerie. The two siblings waved at them as they flew down. Danny blew Sam a kiss, making her blush.

Finally, they flew to the park. Paulina and Star were sitting on a bench looking at magazines. Star looked up and noticed the halfa and his sister flying by. The two girls waved at them. Danny smiled at them and flew off again.

Soon, Danny started heading home. Jazz was still enjoying herself greatly. The duo then ran into Dani flying in the sky. They talked for a couple of minutes and went separate ways. Jazz's stress was vanishing and she was having the time of her life.

Jack and Maddie were outside enjoying the nice weather. Then, Maddie noticed something in the sky.

"Honey, look up there," Maddie said with a smile.

Jack looked up and saw their children flying home. Both had a look of happiness and enjoyment.

"Hey, just like when I would take you out! Except higher in the sky," Jack said.

Danny started flying toward the ground and his parents.

"We are beginning our decent to FentonWorks. Thank you for flying with Air Phantom," Danny joked.

"Oh Danny," Jazz responded with a smile.

The two teens landed in front of their parents. Jazz got on the ground and Danny transformed back to human.

"So how was your trip?" he asked.

"It was amazing! I felt so free from all my stress form the week! The tow was amazing! The wind and fresh air felt amazing!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you kids had fun," Jack said.

"We'll be inside if you need us," Maddie said. She and Jack went inside.

"Thank you Danny. A night flight is just what I needed," Jazz said.

"It was nothing really," Danny responded.

"I have the best little ghost brother ever," Jazz said.

Danny smiled. "Well I have the best sister ever."

The two siblings hugged each other. Jazz then gave Danny a small kiss on the cheek.

"Jazz," Danny said annoyingly, but then he started laughing, joined in by Jazz.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too sis," Danny responded.

The teens went inside, where Jack and Maddie were working on the Fenton ghost shocker.

"I think it's working perfectly now," Jack said.

He turned it on, but the invention homed in on Danny and shocked him again.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled.

"I'm fine," Danny assured.

"Ok it's not working perfectly. Sorry Danny!" Jack called. The two siblings laughed.

"Let's go upstairs," Jazz suggested. "Sure," Danny answered.

Jazz was now happy. The stress from the week was gone, and she had her little halfa brother to thank.

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this sweet story. Since this is my first story, please let me know if there is anything I can improve on for my next story, but please don't hate if you didn't like it.**

**Until then, this is princess dragon, flying off!**


End file.
